russelfandomcom-20200213-history
New shows on IBC
September 11, 2001 The No.3 network IBC-13 is the strong third player for the sequestered TV station in the local television industry has the third spot in terms of ratings in the market, the dominance of giant networks GMA-7 and ABS-CBN. IBC-13 become more aggressive in the surging ahead in the ratings under the new management Cerge Remonde. Children's programming for kids has Y2K: Yes to Kids hosted by Maxene Magalona (Sundays at 10 a.m.), animated Cartoon Collection (Saturdays at 10 a.m.), Sesame Street (Monday to Friday at 8:30 a.m.) and animal zoos in Kangazoo Club (Monday to Friday at 4 p.m.) It has the noontime show Lunch Break which airs on Monday to Friday at 11 a.m. to 12:30 p.m. and on Saturdays at 11:30 a.m. to 2:30 p.m., is hosted by Leonard Obal, Joy Viado, Dang Cruz, Earl Ignacio, Yam Ledesma, Ronald Gan Ledesma, Nino Muhlach, Natasha Nave, Ladine Roxas, Yoyoy Villame and Ben Sagmit, directed by JR Ledesma as the noontime show with have more segments. Also beef up its news and public affairs program on IBC: the flagship news program Express Balita anchored by Noli Eala and Precious Hipolito-Castelo airs at 4:30 p.m. Late-night newscasts Ronda Trese anchored by world-renowned news anchor Ida Miranda Castro and Elmer Mercado airs at 11 p.m. Where the public affairs programs in the late-night slot on IBC: public affair''s Linawin Natin'' with Jarius Bondoc on Monday which focuses on the issues and programs of government, travel show Travel and Trade with Snooky Serna-Go on Tuesday, Citizens Patrol with Gen. Arturo Anas, Doy del Castillo and Engr. Ervin Y. Mateoon on Wednesday, tele-magazine Good Take with Chin-Chin Gutierrez on Thursday features inspirational and success stories about ordinary people and Ugnayan Pambansa with Cerge Remonde on Friday go on weeknights, 11:30 p.m. to 12 midnight. Viva TV, the entertainment network of Vic del Rosario's Viva group which is now on IBC-13. The station also had the PBA games, the Viva Tagalog movies and imported telenovelas. Starting kids get a triple treat as Viva-TV presents the Japanese anime with Akazukin Cha Cha at 5 p.m. on Monday to Friday and Saturday at 4:30 p.m., Crayon Shin Chan at 5:30 p.m. and Cyborg Kurochan at 6 p.m. on Mondays, Tuesdays and Thursdays, which is dubbed in Filipino by stars Antoniette Taus (Akazukin Cha Cha), Andrew E. (Crayon Shin Chan) and Ogie Alcasid (Cyborg Kurochan). Viva-TV now offers a movie block in Viva Tagalog movies on IBC as Viva Box Office (Monday, Tuesday and Thursday 6:30 p.m. and Saturdays at 5 p.m.), Now Showing (Saturdays at 10 to 11:30 p.m.) and Sinemaks (Sunday at 9:30 p.m.) For those into sports, Viva-TV lineup the most popular sports on IBC. For the country’s favorite, basketball, Viva-TV has: PBA, Wednesday and Friday at 5:30 to 9:30 p.m. and Sunday at 4 to 9 p.m., and for the billiard 9-ball, Let's Play Pool on Fridays at 10 p.m. For the boxing in the Battle of Yokohama on Mondays at 10 p.m., fury boxing fans Fist of Fury on Tuesdays at 10 p.m., boxing-matches Blow By Blow on Wednesdays at 10 p.m. and Elrode Boxing Fights on Saturdays, 11:30 p.m. to 12:30 a.m. In the new imported telenovelas, Viva-TV has the new Mexican soap opera on IBC: the noontime telenovela are Carita De Angel at 12:30 to 1:30 p.m., Siempre Te Amare at 1:30 p.m., and Maria Del Cielo at 2 p.m., and new primetime telenovela Por Un Beso at 9:30 to 10 p.m. In these local dramas: Habang May Buhay (Saturdays at 5:30 to 6:30 p.m.), Erik Matti's Kagat ng Dilim (Saturdays 9 to 10 p.m.) and Dear Heart with Antoinette Taus (Sundays at 2:30 to 3:30 p.m.) More: localized the phenomenal game show on Viva-TV is Who Wants to be a Millionaire? with host Christopher De Leon (Mondays, Tuesdays and Thursdays, 8:30 p.m., Saturdays, 8 p.m. and Sundays, 9 p.m.) continue to bring from front-runners ABS-CBN (has Game KNB?) and GMA-7 (has ''Korek Na Korek Ka Diyan ''). 'IBC 13 Schedule in September 2001' Saturday *7:00 - El Shaddai *10:00 - Cartoon Collection *10:30 - Top 10 Movie Trailers of the Week *11:00 - Sagupaan *11:30 - Lunch Break *2:30 - Amerika Atbp. *3:30 - TODAS (rerun) *4:30 - Akazukin Cha Cha *5:00 - Habang May Buhay *6:00 - Viva Box Office *8:00 - Who Wants to be a Millionaire? *9:00 - Kagat ng Dilim *10:00 - Now Showing *11:30 - Elrode Boxing Fights Sunday *9:00 - Family TV Mass *10:00 - Y2K: Yes to Kids *10:30 - Hapi Kung Healthy *11:00 - A Taste of Life *12:00 - Tukaan *1:00 - Ating Alamin *2:00 - DMZ-TV *2:30 - Dear Heart *3:30 - Viva Hot Hits *4:00 - PBA Games *8:30 - Who Wants to be a Millionaire? *9:30 - Sinemaks Monday-Friday *8:00 - Ugnayan Pambansa (Monday); Linawin Natin (Tueday); Travel and Trade (Wednesday); Citizens Patrol (Thursday); Good Take (Friday) *8:30 - Sesame Street *9:00 - Infomercial *9:30 - TV Shopping *10:30 - Give a Life *11:00 - Lunch Break *12:30 - Carita De Angel *1:30 - Siempre Te Amare *2:00 - Maria del Cielo *2:30 - Viva Music Channel *3:00 - Ang Iglesia Ni Cristo *4:00 - Kangazoo Club *4:30 - Express Balita *5:00 - Akazukin Cha Cha *5:30 - Crayon Shin Chan (Monday, Tuesday and Thursday); PBA Games (Wednesday and Friday) *6:00 - Cyborg Kurochan (Monday, Tuesday and Thursday) *6:30 - Viva Box Office (Monday, Tuesday and Thursday) *8:30 - Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (Monday, Tuesday and Thursday) *9:30 - Por Un Beso *10:00 - Battle of Yokohama (Monday); Dear Heart (Tueday); Blow By Blow (Wenesdayd); Gags Must Be Crazy (Thursday); Let's Play Pool (Friday) *11:00 - Ronda Trese *11:30 - Linawin Natin (Monday); Travel and Trade (Tueday); Citizens Patrol (Wednesday); Good Take (Thursday); Ugnayan Pambansa (Friday) 'IBC 13 Schedule in December 2001' Saturday *7:00 - El Shaddai *10:00 - Cartoon Collection *10:30 - Top 10 Movie Trailers of the Week *11:00 - Sagupaan *11:30 - Lunch Break *2:30 - Amerika Atbp. *3:30 - TODAS (rerun) *4:30 - Auto Review *5:00 - Akazukin Cha Cha *5:30 - Crayon Shin Chan *6:00 - Cyborg Kurochan *6:30 - Viva Box Office *8:00 - Who Wants to be a Millionaire? *9:00 - Kagat ng Dilim *10:00 - Habang May Buhay *11:00 - Elrode Boxing Fights Sunday *9:00 - Family TV Mass *10:00 - Y2K: Yes to Kids *10:30 - Hapi Kung Healthy *11:00 - A Taste of Life *12:00 - Tukaan *1:00 - Ating Alamin *2:00 - DMZ-TV *2:30 - Dear Heart *3:30 - Viva Hot Hits *4:00 - PBA Games *8:30 - Who Wants to be a Millionaire? *9:30 - Sinemaks Monday-Friday *8:00 - Ugnayan Pambansa (Monday); Linawin Natin (Tuesday); Travel and Trade (Wednesday); Citizens Patrol (Thursday); Good Take (Friday) *8:30 - Kangazoo Club *9:00 - Infomercial *9:30 - TV Shopping *10:30 - Give a Life *11:00 - Lunch Break *12:30 - Carita De Angel *1:30 - Siempre Te Amare *2:00 - Viva Music Channel *2:30 - Maria del Cielo *3:00 - Ang Iglesia Ni Cristo *4:00 - Sesame Street *4:30 - Express Balita *5:00 - Akazukin Cha Cha *5:30 - Crayon Shin Chan (Monday, Tuesday and Thursday); PBA Games (Wednesday and Friday) *6:00 - Cyborg Kurochan (Monday, Tuesday and Thursday) *6:30 - Viva Box Office (Monday, Tuesday and Thursday) *8:00 - Bubu Cha Cha (Monday, Tuesday and Thursday) *8:30 - Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (Monday, Tuesday and Thursday) *9:30 - The Weakest Link *10:30 - Por Un Beso *11:00 - Ronda Trese *11:30 - Linawin Natin (Monday); Travel and Trade (Tueday); Citizens Patrol (Wednesday); Good Take (Thursday); Ugnayan Pambansa (Friday) 'IBC 13 Schedule in April 2002' Saturday *7:00 - El Shaddai *10:00 - Cartoon Collection *10:30 - Top 10 Movie Trailers of the Week *11:00 - Sagupaan *11:30 - Lunch Break (Leonard Obal, Joy Viado, Dang Cruz, Earl Ignacio, Yam Ledesma, Ronald Gan Ledesma, Nino Muhlach, Natasha Nave, Ladine Roxas, Yoyoy Villame and Ben Sagmit) *2:30 - Amerika Atbp. *3:30 - Golf Power *4:00 - PBA Games *8:00 - Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (Christopher de Leon) *9:00 - Viva Box Office *10:30 - Celebrations (Cherry Sarmiento and Anna Lozada) *11:00 - Elrode Boxing Fights Sunday *9:00 - Family TV Mass *10:00 - Y2K: Yes to Kids (Maxene Magalona) *10:30 - Citizen's Patrol (Anna Lozada) *11:00 - A Taste of Life (Henny Sison) *12:00 - Tukaan *1:00 - Ating Alamin (Ka Gerry Geronimo) *2:00 - DMZ-TV *2:30 - Dear Heart (Antoinette Taus) *3:30 - Viva Hot Hits *4:00 - PBA Games *8:00 - Star For A Night (Regine Velasquez) *9:00 - Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (Christopher de Leon) *10:00 - Sinemaks Monday-Friday *8:00 - Ugnayan Pambansa (Monday); Linawin Natin (Tueday); Citizens Patrol (Wednesday); People First (Thursday); Good Take (Friday) *8:30 - TV Wonderland *9:00 - Infomercial *9:30 - TV Shopping *10:30 - Give a Life *11:00 - Lunch Break (Leonard Obal, Joy Viado, Dang Cruz, Earl Ignacio, Yam Ledesma, Ronald Gan Ledesma, Nin±o Muhlach, Natasha Nave, Ladine Roxas, Yoyoy Villame and Ben Sagmit) *12:30 - Natalia *1:30 - Siempre Te Amare (Monday-Thursday); Nora Mismo (Nora Mismo) (Friday) *2:30 - Maria del Cielo *3:00 - Ang Iglesia Ni Cristo *4:00 - Sesame Street *4:30 - Express Balita (Noli Eala and Precious Hipolito-Castelo) *5:30 - Viva Music Channel *6:00 - Viva Box Office (Mon); PBA Games (Tue and Thurs); Habang May Buhay (Wed and Fri) *7:00 - Bubu Cha Cha (Wednesday and Friday) *7:30 - Akazukin Cha Cha (Monday, Wednesday and Friday) *8:00 - Crayon Shin Chan *8;30 - Cyborg Kurochan *9:00 - The Weakest Link (The Weakest Link) (Monday-Wednesday); Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (Christopher de Leon) (Thursday and Friday) *10:00 - Carita De Angel *10:30 - Por Un Beso *11:00 - IBC News Tonight (Anthony Pangilinan) *11:30 - Linawin Natin (Jarius Bondoc) (Monday); Travel and Trade (Snooky Serna) (Tueday); People First (Anthony Pangilinan) (Wednesday); Good Take (Ida Miranda Castro) (Thursday); Ugnayan Pambansa (Cerge Remonde) (Friday)